The Destined : Origin
A hero.. A villain.. A boy.. A monster.. They have called me so many things - I often forget how much is true and how much is not.. after all, my world changed so very fast.. one day I was like any other kid preparing to go on my first date and the next I was some kind of freak, hunted down by a mob who wanted me dead.. They called me a "menace", a "monster" and worse.. yet as they tried to kill me I found myself become the predator - they barely had time to scream or call for mercy before I watched their bodies burn in a cleansing blue flame, the same flame that kept manifesting around my body, day and night.. making me stand out amongst the crowds and filling me with hate and anger.. Yet the same flame that tormented me kept me alive, it ensured those who wanted me dead were kept at bay and I soon found that the flame could guide me to secret places where no one else went - places untouched for generations : entire ruins hidden under the cities, relics of a time before the world burned in War-Cry. I was afraid at first when I moved along the ruins, the flame showed me strange and bizarre shapes floating around the ruins - at first I thought they were ghosts but with time I soon learned they were made from the same flame that surrounded my body, memories of people and places long destroyed by the horrors of war. I found myself able to reach out to these memories, to absorb them into myself and learn of the past - I also learned that I no longer needed to sleep, eat or drink, the flame sustained me entirely : I guess it was both a blessing and a curse as I spent so long exploring the darkest regions of the world. I found even more ancient cities beneath those of pre War-Cry, cities that slowly lost elements of humanity and positively glowed with the same flame that surrounded me, like great rivers that flowed deep into the abyss, I never dared go further, I could sense things down below those ancient ruins more terrible than anything I could ever of dreamed possible.. things even the flame could not keep at bay if I strayed too close. So I made my way back to the surface, to a world that still hated me - the moment I set foot into the sunlight again I could feel stares of shock and confusion, I could hear muttering and although I never showed it I could even sense the angry thoughts that spread across entire groups of people at my mere existence. Yet as I glanced over I couldn't help but afford a small smile to myself as I saw each and every one of my many opponents glowing with the same flame that surrounded me - it was hidden deep in them, no bigger than the palm of one's hand, yet it was as bright as any flame I had encountered before : for all their hate and fear these people seemed to have the greatest potential. It was then I decided to make a name for myself, hero or villain - child or monster.. I would begin my quest, to travel the world and find others like myself - powerful, unwanted and unsure.. the Destined.. So from that thought my new identity was born, now and forever more - Kid Destiny. Category:Short Stories Category:Origin Stories